Isla Nublar
InGen Island File: site a Status: Abandoned and uninhabitable Volcanic Eruption meaning: "Cloud Island" size: 22 square miles Known incidents: Jurassic Park incident (1993) and the Indominus Incident (2015) Distance from Mainland: 120 miles Isla Nublar was a remote island about 120 miles (190 km) off the west coast of Costa Rica, which is only 87 miles away from Isla Sorna. The island has a surface of 77 square kilometers (30 square miles). Its mountain ridges created varied ecological niches.1 The island was intended to be the site of Jurassic Park. It was to be a tourist attraction featuring living biological dinosaurs cloned from prehistoric DNA. The park was closed and abandoned before it could open due to multiple containment breaches, but was later reclaimed and successfully served as the site of a new tourist park, Jurassic World, that is until another containment breach occured in 2015 and the majority of the dinosours were free to roam the island. After the accident in 2015, the islands volcano became active again, threatening to destroy all living creatures on the island. INGEN secretly put into action a plan to rescue the majority of the islands spieces, including the original T-Rex , and Blue . During the operation, the volcano erupted, killing all the remaining dinosaurs that weren't rescued. The only Survivors are the Pterosaurs and swimming dinosaurs. History For thousands of years, the Island was the home of a tribe of Bribri-people tribe that called themselves Tun-Si (Water Men). It is said that at the time, the island was called Guá-Si (meaning "Water House", or, "House beyond Water"). The Tribe were mostly fisherman and for peace on the island. Nonetheless, from the sixteenth century onward, many of the Tun-Si had to leave the island. Their presence on the island was terminated in the early 1980s by the InGen corporation. InGen was searching for a tropical island to build a dinosaur zoo and Isla Nublar met the requirements. This zoo would eventually be called "Jurassic Park". InGen was searching for a tropical island to build a dinosaur zoo and Isla Nublar met the requirements. But after an incident involving a worker died at the "claws" of a raptor, Hammond had sent for an endorsement group, including Alan Grant, Ellie Salter, and Ian Malcolm. During a tropical storm, Nedry hacked into InGen and uploaded a virus that shut down the power and unleashed the dinosaur population onto the people on the island. In the end, 13 people, including Nedry, had died and all dinosaurs on the island were unleashed and all survivors were sworn to secrecy, although Malcolm went against this and tried to reveal what had happened only to become an outcast, and the island was kept from the public for years, until the San Diego Incident, although some people confused the two islands as one. In 1994, an InGen clean-up team went to the island to perform an analysis of the incident and record the current state of the island's dinosau inhabitants. Their report, published in 1996, documented the state of the park and noted that while animal numbers were reduced, a relatively stable ecosystem had been established. They also recorded they had discovered the remains of adolecsent Velociraptors (suggesting the presence of a sustained population on the island) and the presence of Compsognathus, a species bred on Sorna but which had never been transported to Nublar (it was suggested they hopped between islands via cargo ships). The dubious legal status of the island ensured the Nublar population remained relatively undisturbed until the early 2000s when the Masrani Group began construction of Jurassic World.Sometime after the events of Jurassic Park III, Simon Masrani, the new CEO of InGen following John Hammond's passing, built a new, much larger dinosaur theme park, Jurassic World, in the southern part of Isla Nublar. The park started off with 8 species of dinosaurs that possibly came from the original park, such as the Tyrannosaurus rex, but over the years the number of species on the island grew to 20, both through cloning and transporting animals from Isla Sorna (the ecosystem of which had been irrevocably damaged by Masrani illegally cloning undocumented species such as the Spinosaurus and releasing them on the island). Many of the buildings of the old park, like the Visitor Center6, are still on the island, but are overgrown by the jungle and inaccessible to park guests. The park opened with over 90,000 visitors in 2005 but by 2015, visitor count went to 20,000 tourists a day. During jurassic world masrani bred new species each few years like sinoceratops, Dimorphodon, pteranodon and many other species The I.B.R.I.S. project (Short for Integrated Behavioral Raptor Intelligence Study) was a program to study the intelligence of raptors, first conceived in 2007 and began major development in 2012. The plan, when it began with a "nublar raptor referred to as SUBJECT V-2, was for it to be an attraction for Jurassic World when there was a set of raptors that were fully trained, similar to how some zoos have trained seals or trained wolves/lions/tigers but when, much later, it was found that the raptors could form complex bonds and follow the orders of their established "alpha", ingen mercenires like Vic Hoskins wanted to instead control the Velociraptors in training so that they can be used in military operations, thinking about using them in places like the middle east, replacing thousands of troops with what he saw as "Perfect, obediant killers". But despite the arrogance of Hoskins, the project did indeed show some promising signs... For, you see, in 2008, the project bred 4 raptor hatchlings from their original SUBJECT V-2 '''specimen, then they took the eggs to an ingen nursery and once they hatched, they were assigned to ex-navy man by the name of Owen Grady As soon as they hatched, they imprinted on owen and ever since, he raised them as their father figure, he formed a sort of family bond, meaning that Owen is the only human that the raptors trusted...as the case is that any other human that falls into their training pit, the raptor will very likely kill them, only Owen has enough of the raptors trust to make them hesistate in their tracks, but even though he was techically their "alpha" his experice with training predators reminds him that he must never let his guard down, he must always assurt his dominance as pack alpha, one wrong move and the raptors would lash out and attack him. for Ten long years, this park was a booming success, receiving thousands of victors every day from all over the world, but as time passed...people began to slowly grow complacent with live dinosaurs existing in the modern world. And as you can imagine this caused a gradual decline in public interest, and desperate times call for desperate measures. So eventually, InGen's corporate funders felt that advances in genetic modification could allow them to meet the demands of the public wanting a dinosaur that meets the idea of "BIGGER, LOUDER, MORE TEETH" This lead to the creation of the Hybrid called: "Indominus Rex", but because of it being raised in captivity, it went sociopathic and wrecked havoc around the park, leading to the park to be once again shut down and abandoned by the humans. Several months after the destruction of Jurassic World, Rexy appears at the former theme park after having sensed a disturbance in her territory. A group of men have entered the lagoon in an attempt to retrieve a DNA sample from the Indominous Rex skeleton lying at the bottom. She ambushes a worker in a yellow raincoat who is controlling the gate to the exhibit with a remote. As she is chasing him towards a helicopter, she steps on the remote which stops the gate from closing all the way, allowing the Mosasaurus to escape into the ocean. The ecosystem of Isla Nublar was considerably more unstable than previously, largely due to the presence of a much greater number of large carnivores on the island, their domestication and size of the island. This led to over-hunting and competition, with a number of species falling back into extinction after the fall of Jurassic World. And if that wasn’t bad enough something more catastrophic is about happen. The reactivation of Mt. Sibo ensured the last remaining dinosaurs incoming eruption of Mount Sibo threatened with Isla Nublar, thus endangering the surviving dinosaur population. With the eruption of the island, around half of the dinosaur species present on the island were rendered extinct. The last 15 species were transported to Northern California to be sold at an auction but at not all of got sold thanks to owen and angry Stygimoloch. However, a new issue looms; the dinosaurs are trapped in a room that is flooded by noxious hydrogen cyanide. Claire releases all of the dinosaurs’ cages one by one. Claire puts her hand on the red button that would release all of them from the entire building, but Owen discourages Claire to do so, thus making Claire resist because she does not want the dinosaurs to destroy the world. However, Maisie pushes the button anyway, allowing the dinosaurs to escape to the mainland. '''Location and Geography Isla Nublar has the shape of a reversed teardrop. There is continual range of highlands along the western coast of the island, called the Western Ridge.[2] Velvet green cliffs and cascading waterfalls plummeting into deep, narrow valleys. From these mountains, one or more rivers stream to the eastern part of the island. The northern part of the island is also very mountainous. This part is also very volcanic. One of the most impressive mountains on the island is called Mount Sibo. It is called after the main deity of the Tun-Si tribe. He was believed to have created the Earth. The mountain itself has the shape of a house and the natives believed that the animals of the world had built it. Isla Nublar is 10°, 24 minutes, 52 seconds North and 94°, 7 minutes, 3 seconds West[3] Isla Nublar is seamount, a volcanic upthrusting of rock from the ocean floor; however, that description does not quite fit. The island of Hawaii was formed the same way. The heat that is still produced from the old volcano provides geothermal power to the park's electricity generating systems; because of this the island is still hot in some areas and often even hot under foot. The island lies covered in fog due to this heat and the prevailing currents. The climate is tropical, with dense jungles and two rivers running across the island to the East & Northern Coasts. The island is described in the novels as being tear drop shaped, thicker at the north than at the south. The island measures 8 miles long and 3 miles wide at the widest point, making about a total area size of about 22 square miles. There also is a large lake to the north and massive aviary toward the center of the island. The highest peak of the island is roughly about 2,100 feet. The island is close to, but not a part of an island chain which according to the movie,was originally called "Las Cinco Mujeres" ("The Five Women"), but, in the story, in recent years danger from the dinosaurs gave the islands a bad reputation among fishermen and the name was distorted to "Las Cinco Muertes" ("The Five Deaths"). Isla Sorna is a member of it. But another source says that they were called "Las Cinco Muertes" from the beginning. The trailer's map in the second film labels the five islands as Isla Mazanceros, Isla Muerta, Isla Sorna, Isla Tacano, and Isla Pema. The map does not show the location of Isla Nublar, implying it may be closer to Panama than the island chain. Ecology Flora Moreton bay fig tree Banana West Indian lilac Serenna veriformans Heliconia fauna Feral goats Brown Pelican Collared AracarI Red-tailed boa Nublar Tufted Deer Green sea turtle Rico's Tapir Nublar boa Basiliscus amoratus Ash Conure The Nublar Oropendolas ''' '''Panther spider. Nublar armadillo Speckled caiman Tayra The Muertos Caracara The Nublar giant salamander ''' '''The Island Peccary Green Iguanas Nublar Whitetail Five deaths eagle Great Sorna peccary Uchaka Nublar cloud rat Muertes collared agouti Nublar beef cattle Aguapaca Skipping mara dinosaurs Allosaurus Ankylosaurus Apatosaurus Baryonyx Brachiosaurus Carnotaurus †Ceratosaurus †Coelurus Compsognathus †Corythosaurus †Deinonychus Dilophosaurus †Edmontosaurus †Euoplocephalus Gallimimus †Herrerasaurus †Lesothosaurus †Mamenchisaurus †Metriacanthosaurus Microceratus Pachycephalosaurus Pachyrhinosaurus Parasaurolophus †Segisaurus Sinoceratops †Spinosaurus Stegosaurus Stygimoloch (Stiggy) †Styracosaurus Suchomimus Triceratops Tyrannosaurus rex (Rexy/Roberta) Velociraptor (Blue) Habitat